La Obsesión
by Tsukitora
Summary: ¿Cuánto eres capaz de hacer cuando te obsesionas con algo? Esa niña es la hija de mi jefe, pero estoy dispuesto a hacerla completamente mía.
1. Prólogo: El Descubrimiento

_Los personajes pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi, la historia es mía._

 **Prólogo: El Descubrimiento.**

La primera vez que vi a Serena fue en la oficina de su padre, Kenji Tsukino. Yo trabajaba para él en la compañía Tsukino Corp. como el coordinador general de ventas en todo Japón. La compañía se dedicaba a vender teléfonos celulares por todo el país con gran cobertura y además una increíble tecnología en comparación con los celulares extranjeros u de otras marcas. Había estado trabajando con el señor Tsukino desde mis 20 años cuando comencé como asistente, después como practicante y finalmente cuando terminé mi carrera en comercio y administración algunos años después, me ofrecieron el puesto. Eso hacía un total de 6 años.

En ese entonces, apenas con mis 26 años yo ya era el joven con el puesto más alto e importante después del CEO en todo Japón. Mucha gente creía que yo sólo quería aprovecharme del señor Tsukino, quería arrebatarle la compañía que con tantos años de esfuerzo construyó, pero la verdad era que yo le debía todo a ese hombre. Me había ayudado cuando más lo necesitaba y de no haber sido por él yo nunca hubiera terminado mis estudios. Él me enseñó todo lo que yo sabía y gracias a él yo había sido el alumno más destacado de la Universidad Nacional de Tokyo.

Yo siempre respeté al señor Tsukino, para mí era como un padre y no había nada que yo no hubiera hecho por él. Era su mano derecha y yo le era totalmente fiel y leal. Pero siempre hubo una cosa con la que nunca pude serle leal.

Serena Tsukino.

La primera vez que la vi, como dije anteriormente, fue en su oficina. Fue el día del nombramiento de mi nuevo puesto ejecutivo y habíamos organizado una pequeña celebración muy privada en las instalaciones de la compañía. Él y yo entramos a su despacho porque necesitaba decirme algo en privado. Su familia estaba ahí al igual que otros socios y compañeros de la compañía. Yo no había invitado a nadie porque no tenía a nadie. Mi madre había muerto un par de años atrás y nunca había sabido nada de mi padre. No tenía hermanos ni nada más, por lo cual siempre había vivido en soledad desde temprana edad. Rentaba un departamento cómodo y espacioso, algo lujoso porque mi sueldo me lo permitía, se encontraba a unas cuantas cuadras de la compañía.

Kenji y yo entramos a su oficina y lo primero que vi fue esa melena rubia y alborotada. Esa cabellera que brillaba tanto como el sol y un par de ojos tristones que nos miraban a ambos sin inmutarse. Sus facciones eran tan finas que parecía una muñeca de porcelana. Llevaba puesto un vestido rosado algo suelto pero que al mismo tiempo resaltaba su figura. Se encontraba sentada en la silla de su padre y tenía un semblante de estar muy aburrida. Nunca había visto a Serena Tsukino porque ella no solía ir a la compañía, pero sí que sabía de su existencia ya que Kenji la amaba con todo su corazón y todo lo que hacía lo hacía por ella. El único problema que me asaltó en ese momento fue mi reacción. No podía dejar de verla, era demasiado hermosa para ser real, sí, pero… Serena tenía sólo 15 años.

15 años. Era una niña, una maldita niña. No podía creer que yo, un hombre con un trabajo muy importante, con un sueldo bastante favorable y más, de buen ver, con carácter, inteligente, guapo, se estuviera fijando en una niña de 15 años que apenas entraba en una edad en la que podía desarrollarse. Me sentía completamente estúpido ahí de pie mirándola como si fuera la primera vez que veía algo tan hermoso. Probablemente así había sido.

-¿Qué haces aquí, Serena? Sabes que no puedes estar aquí.-dijo Kenji acercándose a ella.

-Estoy aburrida.

-No puedes estar aquí, regresa con tu madre ahora.

-Pero no…

-Obedéceme.

Serena se levantó muy a su pesar de la silla y caminó en dirección a la puerta sin dejar de mirarme. Su mirada mostraba un gran rencor hacia mi persona y no podía comprender por qué.

Una vez que salió, Kenji me pidió que la siguiera para asegurarme de que regresara a la fiesta con su madre.

Iba unos pasos detrás de ella. No podía apartar la mirada. Ella caminaba lentamente con los brazos hacia atrás.

-Señorita Tsukino.-dije de pronto sin pensar.

Ella se giró y me miró con los brazos cruzados. Sus enormes ojos azules me estudiaban con curiosidad.

-Por favor, venga conmigo, hay algo que quiero mostrarle.

La conduje por un pasillo que sólo los trabajadores de ese piso sabían de su existencia. Atravesamos algunas puertas y por fin llegamos a la habitación que quería mostrarle. Era una habitación de descanso. Había videojuegos, televisión, comida y bebidas, etc. Todo lo que la gente necesitara para relajarse. Vi cómo Serena sonreía inesperadamente y se paseaba por la habitación con júbilo.

-Pero qué hermoso lugar.-dijo ella dando vueltas.- ¿Por qué me trajiste aquí?

-Porque sé que estas aburrida en la fiesta, son cosas de adultos, supuse que te gustaría estar aquí, sólo asegúrate que nadie te vea, ¿de acuerdo? Debo regresar con tu padre.

-Gracias, Darien.-dijo con un tono de voz angelical.

Era la primera vez que sonreía, y me estaba sonriendo a mí. Sentía mi cuerpo flaquear. Dios, necesitaba sentirla de alguna manera, no podía resistirme.

Sin siquiera darme cuenta ya me estaba acercando a ella. Estaba justo frente a ella, mirándola a los ojos. Ella era de baja estatura en ese entonces, tenía que alzar la cabeza para poder mirarme. Sus ojos azules se clavaron en los míos y me sonrió. El olor de su cabello llegó a mí y enloquecí. No dijimos nada por unos largos minutos en los que sólo nos miramos. En cuestión de segundos la tomé de la diminuta cintura y la besé suavemente en los labios.

Ella se puso muy roja cuando nos separamos. No podía hablar ni moverse. Le acaricié la mejilla con el dedo y después salí de la habitación.

Estaba dispuesto a hacer que esa niña se volviera loca por mí.

Serena Tsukino sería mía.


	2. Capítulo 1: La Trampa

_Los personajes son de Naoko Takeuchi, la historia es mía._

 **Capítulo 1: La Trampa.**

Después del día en que vi a Serena por primera vez ella no dejó de ir a la oficina. Iba casi todos los días con algún pretexto. Porque quería ver a su papá, porque necesitaba hacer tarea, porque necesitaba ayuda con la tarea, etc. Siempre tenía buenos motivos y pretextos para estar ahí. Por supuesto que yo no me quejaba de esto, al contrario, era algo que me motivaba para ir al trabajo. Siempre me gustó mi trabajo, pero desde que ella siempre merodeaba por ahí, me resultaba aún más excitante.

En el fondo me sentía bastante mal. Me sentía enfermo y estúpido por estar emocionado con una niña de 15 años. Y cada vez que veía a Kenji al lado de Serena se me revolvía el estómago de sólo pensar que se podía enterar de mis sentimientos.

Simplemente no sé qué tenía esa pequeña mocosa que me provocaba tantas emociones en unos instantes. Estaba seguro de que ella tampoco se quedaba muy atrás. Me resultaba bastante raro que justo después de la fiesta de mi asenso ya nunca dejara de ir a las oficinas. Hasta Kenji lo notó y para que él lo notara ya era bastante obvio.

Serena siempre se paseaba por afuera de mi oficina con sus vestidos tremendamente cortos y provocativos. Muchas veces le pedí a Kenji que hablara con ella al respecto pero sus respuestas sólo eran: "es una niña, déjala que vista como quiera."

Kenji seguía viendo a Serena como una niña, pero esa "niña" era más inteligente de lo que parecía. Siempre venía a mi oficina con el pretexto de que quería que le ayudara con su tarea de matemáticas. Y yo, por supuesto, la ayudaba. Cualquier motivo que tuviera para sentirla cerca de mí me era bastante grato y reconfortante.

Su aroma llegaba hasta mí con una fuerza turbadora. Me rozaba de vez en cuando con sus brazos de una manera accidental y nunca desaprovechaba el momento de mirarme directamente a los ojos.

Traté de controlarme durante mucho tiempo, no quería ganarle en su propio juego. Por supuesto que yo quería que fuera mía y sólo mía, pero tenía que ser bajo mis propios términos o terminaría destruyendo todo lo que había logrado hasta ahora.

El tiempo pasó lentamente con ella en mi vida. Los negocios mejoraban y aumentaban. Todo iba viento en popa hasta que el día en que cumplió 17 años, Serena decidió que quería tener un trabajo de asistente en la empresa. Kenji nunca podía negarse a nada de lo que ella le pidiera así que aceptó, y por si no fuera poco me la asignó a mí. Serena era mi asistente y estaba a mis órdenes. Completamente a mis órdenes.

Al principio todo era tranquilo. Ella hacía lo que yo le pedía y me ayudaba en algunos asuntos que yo necesitaba. Serena aprovechaba cada minuto para coquetearme. Nuestro juego había seguido su curso durante dos años y yo jamás había vuelvo a intentar un movimiento desde aquel beso que le había robado tiempo atrás.

El tiempo pasaba y yo cada vez me resistía menos. Estaba al borde de lanzármele encima y no sé qué podía hacerle. Ella había cambiado desde entonces, un poco, pero había cambiado. Su cuerpo parecía un poco más formado. Había crecido algunos centímetros más y ya no me quedaba tan abajo. Su belleza había aumentado mucho más y nadie en la oficina podía dejar de verla.

Yo me ponía celoso de todos los hombres que pudieran acercársele o si quiera verla. Desde que la había conocido ni siquiera había sido capaz de salir con otras mujeres o tener relaciones con otras mujeres. Simplemente me había olvidado de ellas y no dejaba de pensar en esa niña tonta y torpe que tenía en frente. La gente ya comenzaba a preguntarme si no quería casarme o tener hijos, si no quería una relación formal y estable. Ya había cumplido mis 28 y yo estaba estúpidamente obsesionado con una jovencita de 17 que cada vez se me metía más por los ojos.

Algunos meses después, me había quedado hasta tarde en la oficina porque tenía mucho trabajo atrasado. Serena se había ido desde temprano porque como era fin de semana siempre se iba con sus amigos. Quedaban muy pocas personas en la oficina y Kenji ya se había despedido de mí.

Mi secretaria seguía en su escritorio y yo me encontraba concentrado haciendo unas anotaciones importantes en la computadora, por lo que no presté mucha atención cuando la escuché hablar con alguien. Al cabo de unos minutos escuché el sonido de unos zapatos y luego noté que la puerta de mi oficina se abría y se volvía a cerrar. Aparté la mirada unos momentos del monitor y la vi.

Serena estaba recargada en la puerta y me sonreía soberbiamente. Parecía como si se estuviera burlando de mí. Me incliné en el respaldo inconscientemente e hice una mueca.

-¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No saliste hace horas?

-Sí, pero me acordé que olvidé mi bolso aquí.-dijo irónicamente.

Caminó hacia el sillón y vi ahí su bolso. Ese bolso no estaba ahí. Serena siempre dejaba su bolso en el perchero y se quedaba ahí todo el día. Cuando ella se iba lo tomaba de ahí y salía. Jamás lo dejaba en el sillón.

-Tsukino, creo que todo esto es un pretexto, ¿no tenías cita con tus amigos hoy?

-Así es, están en el café que está a sólo unas cuadras de aquí. Los alcanzaré en un rato.

Me di cuenta de que se había cambiado los pantalones de mezclilla y ahora vestía un vestido color vino de terciopelo.

Ella tomó su bolso y luego caminó hasta el escritorio sólo para sentarse sobre él justo frente a mí, bloqueando mi vista hacia la pantalla.

-Disculpa, estoy trabajando.-le dije observando sus piernas.

-Uy, perdón. No me di cuenta.

En ese momento me di cuenta de que fuera todas las luces estaban apagadas. Esta vez ya no quedaba nadie en la oficina y de pronto mi corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza. Estaba sólo con Serena Tsukino y todo había sido parte de su plan.

-Serena Tsukino.-dije mientras me ponía de pie y la miraba a los ojos directamente.- ¿Qué tratas de hacer?

-¿Yo? Creo que estás confundido, Darien. Oye… ¿te acuerdas cuando me besaste hace un par de años? Fue mi primer beso.-confesó.

Sus piernas estaban demasiado cerca de mi cuerpo.

-Yo no tengo recuerdos de eso, ¿acaso lo soñaste?-dije haciéndole el cabello hacia atrás.

-Tal vez, ya no estoy segura. ¿No quieres recordármelo?

-Tsukino, no intentes jugar conmigo.-dije seriamente.-Puedes salir perdiendo.

-Serena Tsukino nunca pierde.

-No sabes lo que estás haciendo. Eres una niña, ¿escuchas? Ni-ña.

Noté que se había molestado un poco pero acto seguido acercó su rostro al mío y me besó en los labios de manera fugaz.

-¿Quién está perdiendo ahora?-sonrió.

No pude resistirlo más. La tomé fuertemente de las caderas y la besé ferozmente. Ni siquiera le di tiempo de respirar. La besé tan vorazmente por todo el tiempo que había reprimido dentro de mí. Acariciaba sus piernas y pude sentir su ropa interior. El deseo crecía inevitablemente dentro de mí y con mayor rapidez de la que podía pensar. Serena tenía sus brazos enredados en mi cuello y arqueaba su cuerpo hacia mí con deseo. Le quité el vestido de manera agresiva. Por primera vez la vi tan espléndida y hermosa como nunca. Su piel brillaba y era tan suave que no podía dejar de tocarla.

Terminé por desnudarme yo también y la hice mía justo ahí, en el escritorio. Recuerdo cómo la penetré por primera vez. Se sentía tan cálido y húmedo que todo fue tan fácil. Era la primera vez que Serena tenía sexo. Lo pude notar en sus ojos cuando la penetré. Fue la primera vez que me miró con dulzura pero al mismo tiempo miedo. Lo noté en sus gemidos cada vez que me movía en su interior. Lo noté en cómo su cuerpo temblaba y cómo se aferraba a mí. Lo noté cuando vio mi miembro por primera vez y vi sorpresa en sus ojos azules.

Jamás le había hecho el amor a una mujer tan dulce y duro como a Serena Tsukino en aquella primera vez. Había soñado con ese día durante mucho tiempo.

A partir de ese día teníamos relaciones cada vez que encontrábamos oportunidad. No podía dejar de hacerla mía. Serena me buscaba y yo a ella. Era como una adicción.

Así fue pasando el tiempo. Al cabo de unos meses Serena cumplió 18 años. Se había graduado de la preparatoria y ahora estaba por entrar a la universidad. Ya no me sentía tan mal porque ya por fin era mayor de edad.

-Darien.-me dijo Serena un día en la oficina.-Tengo que hablar contigo.

-¿Qué sucede?-pregunté. Serena nunca me había dicho algo así.

-Sabes que ya acabé la preparatoria y que ahora tendré que ir a la universidad.

-Sí, ¿y?

-No quiero.

-¿No quieres estudiar?

-Si sigo con esto lo nuestro no puede continuar. Mi padre no tardaría en darse cuenta.

-No comprendo a qué quieres llegar.

-Vámonos.-dijo Serena de pronto.-Vámonos a otro lado, muy lejos. Solo tú y yo. Nadie más. Un lugar donde no tengamos problemas por estar juntos.

Me quedé atónito. Serena me estaba proponiendo que nos escapáramos lejos. De pronto la idea no se me hacía tan descabellada.

-Serena, ¿te das cuenta de lo que me estás pidiendo?

-Lo sé. Y estoy completamente segura de lo que estoy diciendo.

Se puso a recoger sus cosas y guardarlas. Antes de salir de la oficina me dijo:

-El viernes es mi último día aquí, ya hablé con mi padre. Mi padre cree que me iré a la universidad. Si quieres irte conmigo, te espero en la estación de trenes a las 9 en punto. Te esperaré máximo media hora, si no llegas, me iré yo sola.

Tras decir esto salió de la oficina apresurada.

Estaba muy confundido. ¿Realmente estaba dispuesto a fugarme como si tuviera… 18 años? Serena sí tenía 18 años.

Los días que siguieron fueron terribles para mí. No dejaba de pensar y darle vueltas al asunto, pero la verdad era que si perdía a esa niña todo mi mundo se iría al diablo. ¿A quién quería engañar? No tenía a nada ni a nadie y ella era lo único que me importaba. Durante estos últimos tres años no existía para mí nada ni nadie que no fuera ella.

El viernes llegó y yo había tomado mi decisión. Serena fue a la oficina como un día cualquiera y al final del día se despidió de todos, incluyendo a su padre, pero no de mí. Su única despedida fue un fugaz beso en los labios que me dio a escondidas en la oficina.

Eso era todo. Me había convencido con el beso más simple de todos. Al salir de la oficina fui a mi departamento y eché en una maleta lo primero que iba encontrando. Ya casi eran las nueve y tenía que llegar a la estación. Me apuré todo lo que pude y tomé el primer taxi que pasó.

Llegué a la estación a las 9:25. Estaba casi vacío. Había muy pocas personas y no veía a Serena por ningún lado. ¿Se habría ido? Ella dijo que me esperaría media hora. Todavía no eran ni las 9:30.

Traté de buscarla por todos lados pero no aparecía. Pasaron varios minutos, 5, 10, 15, 20, y nada. Comencé a sentirme un poco ansioso. Noté que uno de los guardias me observaba cuidadosamente y al cabo de un rato decidió acercarse a mí.

-¿Señor Darien Chiba?-preguntó.

-Sí, soy yo.

El guardia sacó un sobre rosado de su bolsillo y me lo entregó.

-Una jovencita dejó esto para usted. Perdón por no dárselo antes, no estaba seguro de que fuera usted.

-Gracias.-dije tomando el sobre con un poco de miedo.

Me alejé del guardia y me senté en una banca cercana para poder leer la nota.

 _Darien:_

 _Para cuando leas esta nota yo ya estaré muy lejos. No te diré dónde estoy y mi padre tampoco porque se lo pedí. Voy a ir a la universidad, me graduaré, conoceré al amor de mi vida, me casaré y tendré hijos. Y a ti… a ti voy a olvidarte. ¿Qué creíste, Darien? ¿Qué podías salirte con la tuya? A pesar de tener 29 años eres bastante ingenuo. ¿De verdad creíste que una jovencita de 18 años se iba a fugar con un hombre como tú?_

 _Te odio, Darien, con todas mis fuerzas. Siempre te odié porque mi padre te dio todo. Siempre te ponía a ti primero antes que a mí. No tienes idea de lo mucho que lo necesité, y él siempre estaba trabajando preocupándose de que tú siguieras sus pasos para poder dejarte a cargo algún día._

 _Quería seducirte porque me di cuenta desde la primera vez que te vi que te había gustado muchísimo, y también sabía que tú nunca te ibas a acercar porque le tenías demasiado respeto a mi padre. Pero, ¿qué crees? Fui más inteligente que tú. Te seduje tan sólo para hacer que te enamoraras perdidamente de mí y poder dejarte totalmente destrozado aquí hoy._

 _Te odio, te odio totalmente. Hasta nunca._

 _Tsukino, S._

Cuando terminé de leer la nota no podía creerlo. Me sentía totalmente estúpido y engañado. Esa niña se había atrevido a burlarse de mí, a engañarme y yo no podía hacer nada al respecto. Me había dejado llevar por sus mentiras y sus hermosos ojos. Me había tratado como a su juguete y no podía soportarlo.

Arrugué la nota con coraje y la quemé con el fósforo con el que había prendido un cigarrillo.

Regresé al departamento destrozado y con todo el odio y rencor dentro de mí. Comencé a beber. Me terminé una botella de whisky yo solo y dos cajetillas de cigarros.

-Maldita seas, Serena Tsukino, maldita seas.

Todo lo que había llegado a sentir por ella se había esfumado en unos instantes.

Al día siguiente me desperté bastante tarde. Ya pasaban de las cuatro de la tarde y la cabeza me dolía como nunca. El odio seguía ahí, en mi corazón.

-¿Crees que puedes burlarte de mí?-dije mientras miraba por la ventana.-Puedes huir todo lo que quieras, pero algún día tienes que regresar. Y ese día, el día que regreses, vas a lamentar haber nacido. Te voy a destrozar cada pedazo de tu lindo y pequeño corazón. No voy a dejar que seas feliz ni un solo segundo. Vas a regresar, vas a regresar y te voy a hacer la vida tan imposible que vas a tener ganas de morir.

Después de ese fin de semana mi vida cambió completamente. Me dediqué a conocer mujeres, a salir por las noches y acostarme con ellas. Conocí a toda clase de mujeres, pero cada vez que estaba con una sólo podía pensar en esa estúpida niña rubia que me había arruinado la vida. Y pensar que había desperdiciado tres años por los caprichos de una niña idiota. Me había hecho la fama de un hombre mujeriego, y no me importaba. De pronto todas las mujeres en la oficina se me insinuaban, aunque yo las ignoraba a todas. Ninguna mujer se me acercaba a menos de que yo lo decidiera, así lo había decidido y así sería.


	3. Capítulo 2: El Regreso

_Los personajes pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi, la historia es mía._

 **Capítulo 2: El Regreso.**

Los años pasaron lentamente. Cinco años, para ser exactos. Yo recién había cumplido mis 34, y aunque me sentía un poco viejo, estaba más vivo que nunca. Sin duda mi fortuna había incremento considerablemente en los últimos años. Tenía tanto trabajo y mi vida era tan ocupada que Serena Tsukino se había esfumado de mi cabeza casi por completo hasta el día en que regresó.

Kenji y yo nos encontrábamos en su oficina discutiendo cosas muy importantes para la compañía cuando ella entró.

Serena lucía hermosa. Cuando creí que no podía ser más hermosa de lo que ya era a sus 18, entró por esa puerta y me dejó sin palabras. Llevaba un hermoso vestido grisáceo y su cabello brillaba como nunca. Lo traía suelto y estaba más largo de lo que recordaba. Su mirada me lanzaba destellos de odio y sorpresa. La miré sin inmutarme aunque por dentro me estaba muriendo por tocarla y al mismo tiempo por gritarle. En ese momento los recuerdos llegaron a mi cabeza y mi plan de venganza resurgió desde mis adentros. Ella había vuelto y era mi oportunidad de arruinarle la vida. A sus 25 años la iba a hacer sufrir como a nadie en esta vida.

-Hija mía.-dijo Kenji corriendo a abrazarla.-Has regresado.

-Así es padre.-sonrió-Regresé para quedarme.

-¿Darien?-habló Kenji.- ¿No saludas a mi hija?

Me acerqué lentamente y le di un beso en la mejilla.

-Señorita Tsukino.-dije con sequedad.-Bienvenida.

-Soy Serena.-respondió.

-Claro. Debo retirarme, Kenji, tengo mucho trabajo.

Salí de la oficina y sentí su mirada mientras me alejaba.

Me sentía sumamente enojado y lo único que quería era destruirla en ese mismo momento. Pero tenía que irme con calma, tenía que hacerlo lento y seguro. Si quería vengarme de ella necesitaba hacerlo con mucho cuidado, tenía que destruirla desde dentro.

Mi primera movida sería la indiferencia. Conociendo a Serena estaba seguro de que lo que más le dolía y le enfadaba era la indiferencia de las personas hacia ella. Amaba ser el centro de atención, pero conmigo sería de otra manera.

Por la noche tenía que ir a la mansión Tsukino ya que Kenji había insistido en hacerle una cena de bienvenida a su querida hija. Como era de esperarse no podía faltar. Antes de llegar a la fiesta tenía que pasar por Rei, no podía llegar a la fiesta sin ella.

Había conocido a Rei Hino unos años atrás, tiempo después de que Serena se había ido. Era una mujer hermosa de 28 años. Una abogada exitosa de larga cabellera negra y un cuerpo celestial. La había conocido en una fiesta de la compañía. Ella acababa de entrar a trabajar ahí y estaba ansiosa por hacer nuevos amigos. Yo tenía bastante tiempo metiendo a la cama de muchas mujeres, pero ninguna me había llamado tanto la atención como ella. Era seria, inteligente, sagaz, concentrada, simplemente era la mujer que todos los hombres desearían encontrar. La cortejé durante algunos meses. Salimos durante mucho tiempo y compartimos nuestros secretos, ella me había encantado. Fue la razón por la que casi olvido a Serena Tsukino. Como era de esperarse le pedí que fuera mi novia. Todos en la oficina estaban encantados con nuestra relación, decían que éramos la pareja perfecta. Llevábamos poco de cumplir 3 años de novios y yo no me arrepentía de ello.

Cuando salió del edifico donde vivía me quedé sin aliento. Llevaba un vestido rojo que se ceñía a su cuerpo y dejaba ver sus perfectas curvas. El rojo siempre había sido su color favorito y no la culpaba porque se le veía espectacular y hacía juego perfecto con su cabellera negra.

-Mi amor.-dijo al subirse al automóvil.-Qué guapo te ves.-sonrió después de darme un beso en la mejilla.

-Tú me dejaste sin palabras.-sonreí.-Sabes que me encanta ese vestido.

-Precisamente por eso me lo puse. Quiero que todos al verme digan: "Wow, la novia de Darien Chiba es hermosísima, qué suerte tiene ese tipo."

Me reí.

-Ten por seguro que así será.

Cuando entramos a la mansión Tsukino, Rei caminaba a mi lado sujetando mi brazo con fuerza. Todos nos miraban al pasar y cuando llegamos a donde se encontraba Kenji con su hija pude notar claramente cómo Serena estudiaba a Rei con escrutinio y su rostro se llenaba de preguntas.

-Darien, qué bueno que llegaste.-dijo.-¡Rei! Qué gusto que hayas venido. Bienvenida.

-Muchas gracias, señor Tsukino, es un placer para mí estar aquí.-respondió Rei.

-Hija.-Kenji tomó a Serena del brazo.-Ella es Rei Hino. Es la abogada de la compañía, es una excelente persona y muy exitosa. Estoy muy contento con ella. Ya tiene en la compañía alrededor de 4 años. También es la novia de mi querido Darien, y yo no podría estar más feliz por él de haberse consigo tremenda mujer.

Serena sonrió muy a la fuerza.

-Mucho gusto.-dijo.-Veo que no perdiste el tiempo al entrar a la compañía. Te has conseguido a la mano derecha de mi padre.

Rei se sorprendió un poco por su comentario pero no dejó que la afectara.

-Más bien yo diría que él fue el que no perdió el tiempo. Desde el primer día que llegué a la compañía me molestó y me molestó hasta que consiguió lo que quiso.-rió.

-No podía dejar pasar a una mujer como tú, mi amor, eres única.-la besé frente a todos.

-Si me disculpan.-dijo Serena.-Tengo que ir a saludar a unos amigos.

* * *

"Maldito Darien" pensé. Lo odiaba con toda mi alma y eso no había cambiado ni un poco desde la última vez. Cómo era posible que ahora tuviera una novia formal y que aparte estuviera tan enamorado de ella. Era evidente que mi "venganza" le había afectado nada de nada y que ahora su vida estaba en orden. Tomé una copa de vino y la bebí de un solo trago.

-Cuidado, el vino no se va a acabar.-escuché que alguien decía detrás de mí.

Cuando me giré para ver de quién se trataba sólo vi a un hombre alto y de cabello negro. Me miraba sonriendo sarcásticamente.

-¿Y tú quién eres y por qué te importa tanto cuánto alcohol bebo?-pregunté enojada.

-No, para nada. A mí no me importa cuántas botellas de vino te acabas, solamente digo que debes tener más calma.

-Eso no responde mi pregunta.

-Seiya Kou.-respondió.-Trabajo con tu padre.

-Ya veo. Por eso no tengo ni puta idea de quién eres. Sabes que las personas que trabajan con mi papá me dan mucha flojera.

-Qué lamentable. Algunos podemos ser muy amigables.-dijo mientras vertía más vino en mi copa.

-¿Estás intentando ponerme borracha?

-Para nada.-sonrió.-Solamente quiero compartir una copa contigo y saber más de ti.

-Lo único que tienes que saber de mí es que soy la hija de tu jefe. Tengo 25 años y no me importas.

-Vaya, vaya.-sonrió.-Así que eres tan grosera como dice la gente en las oficinas.

-¿Eso dicen de mí?

-Algunos. Pero yo no les creo. Eres demasiado hermosa para ser así.

-Te sorprendería.

-Tienes una hermosa cabeza con forma de bombón.

-¡Qué! Nunca vuelvas a decir eso, Seiya Kou.

-Oye, Tsukino, hablemos en serio.

-Bien. ¿Qué haces en la compañía Tsukino?

-Soy ingeniero en sistemas computacionales. Prácticamente me encargo de que todo esté en perfecto funcionamiento y me encargo de que toda la información que entra y sale se mantenga confidencial, entre otras cosas.

-Así que básicamente eres la persona que se encarga de que los datos de la compañía y todo lo que mi padre posee se mantenga cuidado.

-Así es.

-Es un trabajo importante y peligroso. ¿No te da miedo?

-No tiene por qué darme miedo si hago bien mi trabajo.

La novia de Darien iba pasando por donde yo me encontraba y noté que Seiya la saludaba. Ella se acercaba y se daban un abrazo.

-¿Ya conociste a la novia de Darien?-me preguntó Seiya.

-Ya tuve el placer de conocerla.-dije sarcásticamente.

-Señoritas, disculpen, debo ir al baño.

Seiya se alejó y me dejó a solas con la tal Rei. No podía soportarla. Pero ya que estaba a solas con ella podía intentar sacarle información.

-Y… ¿hace cuánto que eres novia de Darien?-dije antes de darle un trago a la copa.

-Hace unas semanas cumplimos 3 años.

-¿3 años? Es un montón de tiempo, ¿no te cansas?

-Para nada.-sonrió.-Darien es un hombre espectacular. Es atento, caballeroso, detallista, amoroso… en fin, y por si no fuera poco, hace el amor increíble. Es un experto en la cama.

De pronto sentí una punzada en el estómago y se me vinieron a la mente todos los recuerdos de cuando Darien me hacía suya.

-Vaya, suena como a un príncipe azul.

-¿Y tú? ¿No tienes novio?

-No. Tuve uno en la universidad pero la verdad es que no funcionó. Nuestros ideales eran muy diferentes y simplemente no encajábamos. Tal vez eso de las relaciones simplemente no es lo mío.

-¿Y por qué quisiste regresar? Inglaterra es muy bonito.

-Digamos que me aburrí. Tenía un buen trabajo y todo pero la verdad ya extrañaba a mi gente y quería cambiar de aires. Estuve mucho tiempo fuera.

-Debe ser difícil. Pero ya tienes una nueva oportunidad de comenzar de nuevo. Eres joven y hermosa.

-Gracias. Igual tú.

-Oye, será mejor que vaya con Darien, te veo luego.

Aunque me pesara, esa mujer era realmente encantadora. Seiya regresó cuando Rei ya se había ido.

-Hola, bombón.

-No me digas bombón.-dije molesta.-Si intentas ser mi amigo creo que de esa manera no te va a funcionar.

-¿Quién te dijo que intento ser tu amigo?

Rodé mis ojos y le di otro trago a mi bebida.

-¿Y tú no tienes novia o algo más importante que hacer?

-Para nada. No se me da eso de las novias. Son muy molestas y necesitan de ti todo el tiempo.

-Más bien yo creo que no hay mujer que te aguante y por eso no tienes novia.

-No lo creo, bombón. La verdad es que tengo muchas mujeres detrás de mí, simplemente que no le hago a cualquiera. Necesita ser especial.

-Estás buscando en el lugar equivocado.

-No estoy buscando nada, bombón. ¿Por qué no bailamos?

Seiya me tomó de la cintura sin preguntarme nada y en menos de lo que pensé ya estábamos en medio de todos bailando. Seiya se movía elegantemente al bailar y se notaba que sabía cómo movilizar a una mujer. Su rostro estaba muy cerca del mío y pude darme cuenta de que tenía unos ojos muy lindos para ser hombre. Me miraba directamente y sin parpadear, como si quisiera demostrarme algo. Su mano me agarraba fuertemente de la cadera y nuestros cuerpos estaban demasiado juntos. Pude sentir su aliento que olía un poco a vino golpearme el rostro y sonreí sin querer.

-¿De qué te ríes, Tsukino?

-Apestas a borracho, y sabes bailar muy bien.

-Tú también hueles un poco a vino. Se ve que esta fiesta no te agradó para nada.

-No puedo decirle que no a mi padre, ¿soy culpable?

-Ya tienes 25 años, bombón, puedes rebelarte.

-¡No me digas bombón!-dije enojada.

La canción ya había terminado así que me separé de él rápidamente.

-Mira, Kou, no te conozco y tu menos a mí, ¿entiendes?, así que no vuelvas a decirme así. ¡Gracias!

Lo dejé ahí en la pista y me fui rápidamente.

* * *

Después de ver a Kou bailando con Serena tuve que salirme a fumar. A Rei no le gustaba que fumara pero no podía evitarlo. Era mi adicción favorita. Tenía que despejarme un poco y el cigarro era la única manera de relajarme. No podía concebir la idea de imaginarme a Seiya con Serena. Y si eso sucedía yo tenía que estar ahí para poder evitarlo. Todo fuera para destruir a Serena y no permitirle ni un instante ser feliz.

-¿Ahora haces como que no existo?

Serena se encontraba detrás de mí cruzada de brazos.

-No sé de qué hablas.

-Cinco años sin verme y haces como que no existo. Creí que yo era lo que más querías.

-Se ve que sigues siendo una niña por dentro, Serena. Eso fue hace muchos años, cuando todavía creía que eras una persona de buen corazón y gentil, no una arpía mentirosa.

-No me hables así.

-¿Y cómo debo de hablarte?

-Sólo me tienes rencor por haberme ido.

-Te equivocas. Gracias a que te fuiste pude darme cuenta de lo que realmente vales y pude encontrar a una mujer perfecta para mí.

-¿Crees que voy a creerte el jueguito de que amas a Rei Hino?

-Puedes creer lo que quieras.

Intente irme de ahí pero cuando quise alejarme Serena se interpuso en mi camino.

-A mí no me puedes engañar, Darien, todavía te vuelves loco por mí.

Enredó sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello y comenzó a besarme el cuello. La tomé de la cintura con fuerza y también le besé el cuello con mucha más pasión de la que ella lo hacía.

-Te equivocas.-le susurré al oído.-Tú ya no me mueves ni un pelo.

Por último le di un ligero beso en los labios y la dejé ahí.

Iba a volver loca a Serena Tsukino hasta que ella misma me suplicara. La tendría en mis manos y en ese momento la destrozaría.

* * *

-Estúpido.-susurré cuando Darien se alejó.-Nadie se burla de mí. Mucho menos tú. Si una vez pude hacerte la vida de cuadritos, ahora también puedo. Ese papel de hombre fuerte no te queda, te conozco y sé que en realidad por dentro tienes un corazón de pollo. Sé que todavía estás loco por mí, y ya que no tengo nada bueno que hacer invertiré mi tiempo en ver cómo te destruyes a ti mismo.

Como ya estaba muy aburrida de la fiesta decidí irme sin que nadie se diera cuenta. Tomé el auto y llegué a un lugar al que hace años había querido entrar pero nunca lo había hecho. Era un bar llamado Harajuku y decidí entrar a tomar unos tragos.

Me senté en la barra y ordené una cerveza. Estuve un buen rato ahí sola sentada.

-Mira nada más.-esuché una voz.-No puedo creer que hace un rato estabas en tu casa y ahora estás aquí.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-pregunté molesta.

-Esa pregunta te la tengo que hacer yo a ti, bombón. Este es mi lugar.

-No sabía, ¿cuánto te costó?

-Sabes a lo que me refiero. Oye, bombón, hay una fiesta en tu casa, ¿por qué te fuiste?

-Me aburrió. Y ya te dije muchas veces que no me llames bombón, ¿Qué de verdad no entiendes?

-Ya estamos aquí, Tsukino, mejor hay que disfrutarlo.

-Está bien, sólo por esta noche te daré el beneficio de la duda, Kou. Cuéntame, ¿cuántos años tienes?

-29.-respondió.-Muy bien cumplidos.

-Ya estás viejo.

-¡Oye! Aún me queda un año para llegar a los 30. Y pienso aprovecharlo al máximo.

Seiya y yo estuvimos platicando durante un buen rato. Definitivamente no era mi tipo pero todo lo que decía me hacía reír. Después de varias horas nos salimos y comenzamos a caminar.

-Es mejor que ya me regrese a mi casa, Kou, ya estoy algo mareada y tú no eres una buena compañía.

-¿Me dices eso hasta ahora? Me hubieras avisado para no desperdiciar mi tiempo contigo, ¡tantas mujeres hermosas que había ahí dentro!

Me reí.

-¿Sí? Pues tal vez, pero no estaban tan hermosas como yo.

-Tienes el ego demasiado alto, bombón, deberías considerar rebajar un poco tus estándares.

-No tengo el ego demasiado alto, solamente digo la verdad.-guiñé el ojo.

-Tal vez tengas razón.-dijo Seiya acercándose un poco.

-¿En qué?

Seiya me tomó de la cintura y me atrajo hacia él.

-En que eras la más hermosa de todas ahí dentro.

Seiya me besó. Ni siquiera me dio tiempo de evitarlo o separarme de él cuando de pronto ya su boca tocaba la mía con pasión. Sus manos me sostenían fuertemente de la cintura y cuando menos pensé ya lo tenía amarrado del cuello. Estábamos en un callejón besándonos y podía sentir las caricias de Seiya. La verdad era que en ese momento me sentí muy excitada. Sus manos me acariciaban tiernamente pero a la vez con fortaleza. Nos detuvimos unos momentos sólo para meternos a su automóvil.

Estábamos en la parte trasera del auto besándonos y acariciándonos. Estábamos demasiado borrachos para pensar en lo que estábamos haciendo, pero yo tenía demasiadas cosas guardadas y Seiya era un hombre guapo que me atraía aunque quisiera negarlo. Cuando estuvimos a punto de llegar más lejos tomé las pocas fuerzas que me quedaban y lo detuve.

-Seiya Kou.-dije.-Creo que no estamos haciendo lo correcto. Ni siquiera te conozco. Así que por favor no vuelvas a buscarme.

-Pero, bombón…

Le di una cachetada.

-No vuelvas a llamarme así.

Salí de su auto y corrí a buscar el mío. Manejé con extrema cautela porque aún seguía bastante mareada por el alcohol.

Me detuve unos minutos porque no estaba viendo bien y me quedé dormida por unos instantes. Cuando abrí los ojos sólo pude ver a Darien que abría la puerta de mi auto y me sacaba de ahí.

-¿Estás tonta, Serena? Pudiste haberte matado, mira cómo estás.

Darien me tomó en brazos y me colocó en el asiento del copiloto.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Tu padre notó tu ausencia y me mandó a buscarte, así que me haces el favor de arreglarte un poco porque te ves fatal. Y todavía no me crees que aún eres una niña.

-Ya no lo soy.-dije mientras me peleaba con el cinturón de seguridad.-Soy una mujer.

-Una mujer de verdad no va por ahí a emborracharse sola.

-Tú no sabes nada de mí, no me conoces.

-Te conozco mejor de lo que crees.

-Mira, Dariencito, no conoces ni una cuarta parte de mí, aunque me conozcas desde hace años, no sabes nada de nada. El haber estado enamorado de mí no quiere decir que sepas todo de mí.

Noté que habíamos llegado a mi casa y Darien se bajó para abrir la puerta, pero yo me bajé antes.

-No necesito tu ayuda.-dije tratando de ponerme de pie.

-No seas tonta, Serena, ya debes entrar que tu padre debe estar preocupado.

Darien me tomó de la cintura y me ayudó a llegar hasta el jardín trasero, que era la puerta que se encontraba abierta. Me dejó en la entrada y abrió la puerta.

-Ya entra.

-Darien.-dije riendo. Me acerqué a él torpemente y le di un beso en la mejilla.-Desde que me fui de Tokyo nunca he tenido relaciones como las que tenía contigo.-le dije al oído.-Hazme el amor.

Darien me alejó y me miró a los ojos con intensidad.

-Por supuesto que nadie te ha hecho el amor como yo, Serena, y nadie lo hará. Ese será tu castigo.

-¿Castigo? No creo que esperes tanto tiempo para acercarte a mí. No creo que tu novia te guste tanto como yo.

-Estás ebria, y ella me gusta demasiado, no se compara. No voy a discutir eso contigo.

-Me tienes miedo.

Darien frunció el ceño y luego me tomó de los hombros sólo para acercarse a mí y besarme. Darien me tomó de la cintura y me besó tan intensamente que no pude resistirme. Sus labios eran suaves pero firmes. Mi cuerpo se adhirió al suyo y lo único que quería era llevarlo a mi cuarto. Sus manos recorrían mi espalda. Cuando estuve a punto de pedirle que entráramos, él me soltó.

-No te equivoques, querida Serena.-me dijo sonriendo.-Yo puedo tenerte cuando me dé la gana, pero tú a mí…. Eso ya cambió hace mucho.

Darien se dio la media vuelta y se fue. Me quedé ahí parada como idiota viendo cómo se iba y con unas ganas inmensas de hacer el amor. Entré a la casa y me bebí dos litros de agua para después irme a dormir.


	4. Capítulo 3: Complicaciones

_Personajes de Naoko Takeuchi. La historia es mía._

 **Capítulo 3: Complicaciones.**

Tenía días aburrida encerrada en la casa. Sabía que pronto tenía que ponerme a hacer algo de mi vida, y muy probablemente mi padre querría que fuera en la empresa, pero yo no quería ser igual a Darien. Darien tenía que trabajar para mí y no al revés. A pesar de tener días en Tokio aún no había desempacado casi nada porque había otros planes en mi cabeza.

Después de desayunar me arreglé lo mejor que pude y salí hacia la empresa. Mi padre se encontraba con Darien cuando entré a la oficina y traté de ignorarlo todo lo que pude a pesar de sentir su mirada lacerándome.

-Necesito hablar contigo, padre, a solas.-dije por fin mirando a Darien quien sonreía sarcásticamente.

-Yo los dejo.

Darien salió de la oficina en silencio.

-¿Qué sucede, Serena? Te ves preocupada.

-No estoy preocupada, pa, es sólo que tengo que tratar ciertos asuntos contigo.

-Espero que tengan que ver con tu trabajo en esta empresa.

-En parte.-me senté.- Papá, ya tengo 25 años y he vivo fuera de Tokio durante mucho tiempo. Espero que entiendas que mi intención no es regresar todos los pasos que logré dar. Quiero buscar mi propio departamento y vivir sola.

-Pero, Serena, ¿estás segura?, en la casa no te hará falta nada y estás completamente cómoda.

-Lo sé, papá, y me siento agradecida, pero ya estoy bastante acostumbrada a vivir sola, y si quiero comenzar una nueva vida aquí voy a necesitar mi propio espacio.

-Ya veo. Creo que puedo entenderlo, y como sabrás yo nunca voy a estar en tu contra ni haré nada para llevarte la contraria, así que puedes empezar a verlo y te ayudaré en todo lo que necesites. Pero no todo es gratis en esta vida, hija.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Simplemente a que todos tus estudios y todo el tiempo que has estado fuera no son en vano, ¿cierto? Tú sabes que si he invertido tanto en tu preparación es porque siempre he tenido en mente que trabajes aquí, conmigo, junto a tu padre. Siempre he deseado que te hagas cargo de tu futuro patrimonio porque sabes que yo no estaré aquí siempre y… alguien se tiene que quedar a cargo.

-Papá, no hables así.

-Es la verdad, hija. Uno no sabe las cosas que puedan pasar el día de mañana, y yo no me quiero ir y dejar aquí todo hecho un caos, sabes que no soy así. Quiero que vengas a trabajar aquí, que conozcas la empresa, que sepas cómo se maneja todo. Necesito que lo aprendas todo, Serena.

-Me asusta cómo hablas, papá.

Mi padre se puso de pie y me obligó a pararme también. Me dio un fuerte abrazo y luego me besó en la mejilla.

-Vas a hacer un gran trabajo.

-Papá…

-Y para eso, Serena, vas a tener que trabajar mano con mano de Darien.

-Pero…

-Nada de peros, Serena, tú mejor que nadie sabe que Darien Chiba ha estado a mi lado desde que era prácticamente un niño y él es la única persona aparte de mí que conoce absolutamente cada detalle de esta empresa. Y aunque no lo creas también te conoce a ti mejor que nadie, incluso que yo.

-¿A qué te refieres con eso?

Mi padre rió.

-Ay, hija, eres muy ciega.-regresó a su escritorio.-Serena, tengo una cita muy importante, ¿te parece si hablamos más tarde? Arregla lo que tengas que arreglar y si necesitas algo me avisas inmediatamente.

Salí de la oficina de mi padre y cuando iba pasando por fuera de la oficina de Darien noté que Rei Hino estaba ahí. Se encontraba sentada sobre el escritorio, justo donde yo solía sentarme cuando era tan sólo una adolescente. Darien me vio a través del vidrio y noté cómo se ponía tenso.

Tenía muchos asuntos que arreglar así que decidí apresurarme en salir. Mientras iba de camino a la salida noté que alguien me seguía de cerca. Cuando me dio por voltear vi a Seiya Kou mirándome detenidamente.

-Sabía que era cuestión de tiempo para volver a verte, bombón.

-Mira, Kou, que no se te olvide que mi padre es el dueño de este lugar, así que cuidado.

-¿Me amenazas?

-No, no te amenazo, sólo quiero que lo recuerdes. Un buen día puedo ser yo tu jefa y entonces sí debes temer.

Seiya caminaba a mi lado con las manos en los bolsillos.

-Ay, bombón, me alegra mucho el tenerte por aquí, y por supuesto que me da miedo que seas hija del dueño de este lugar, pero ahí sí eso que dijiste me hace reír un poco.

Me detuve para mirarlo directamente a los ojos.

-¿Te hace reír que pueda llegar a ser tu jefa?

-No, eso no.-cruzó los brazos.-Es que no creo que eso llegue a pasar.

-¿Qué dices? Soy Serena Tsukino. Tsu-ki-no.

-Eso me queda muy claro, bombón, pero yo más bien creo que el que será dueño de todo esto algún día va a ser Darien.

-¿Pero qué estás diciendo?-dije molesta.

-Todo mundo lo sabe, tranquila. Tú también debes saberlo. Todos sabemos que Darien ha sido la mano derecha de tu padre desde que era tan sólo un chaval, un don nadie. Conoce la empresa mejor que nadie, incluso mejor que tu padre. Es lógico que después de tantos años de trabajo y confianza tu padre le deje esa responsabilidad.

-A ver, Seiya, no te confundas. Aunque el idiota de Darien Chiba haya trabajado para él durante tanto tiempo no quiere decir que se quedara con lo que por derecho a mí me pertenece. Todo esto.-dije apuntando.-Es mi patrimonio, es mi futuro. Vete acostumbrando a verme por aquí, porque ese Darien no se va a quedar con lo que es mío, ¿entiendes?

Seiya se rió.

-Está bien, bombón, perdón. Sólo decía lo que todos piensan.

-Pues todos se equivocan.

Justo en ese momento Darien y Rei caminaban tomados de la mano. Darien se percató de mí y de Seiya y noté que eso no le agradaba demasiado.

-Dime cómo te puedo compensar.-me dijo Seiya.

Sin dejar de mirar a Darien le respondí.

-Invítame a salir esta noche.

-¿En serio?

-¿Te parece que estoy bromeando?-le dije mirándolo.-Invítame a salir y ahí decidiré si te perdono o no.-sonreí.

-Serena.-escuché que decía Rei una vez que ambos se habían acercado.-Qué sorpresa, ¿cómo estás?

-Excelente, ¿y tú?

-También.-sonrió.-Me alegra verte tan feliz, ¿qué te pone así?

-Sólo le contaba a Seiya.-dije enredando mi brazo con el suyo.-Que me alegra que ya estaré trabajando aquí con ustedes.

-¿De verdad? ¡Bienvenida!

Darien se había cruzado de brazos y me miraba como si quisiera burlarse.

-Por eso esta noche iré a celebrar con Seiya.

Seiya me abrazó por los hombros.

-Así es, llevaré a Serena a un lugar genial.

-La tratas muy bien.-dijo Rei.-Oye, Seiya, hablando de otros asuntos, ¿podrías acompañarme a mi oficina? Hay cosas que tenemos que revisar.

-Claro.-dijo Seiya separándose de mí.-Bombón, paso por ti a las 8, ¿sí?

-Perfecto.-sonreí.

Le di un beso a Seiya en la mejilla y ambos se alejaron.

Darien aplaudió.

-Eres muy buena actriz, Serena, ¿segura que no te equivocaste de profesión?

-No tengo tiempo para tus bromas, Darien.

-Ni tú misma te crees ese teatrito con Kou. Aunque me da más lástima por él que por ti, se nota que lo traes babeando.

-Mira, Darien, no tengo por qué discutir mis relaciones contigo.

-No es lo que me insinuaste ayer en la noche.-dijo acercándose más.

-Qué raro, no lo recuerdo.

-No voy a discutir tonterías contigo, Darien, pero sí hay algo que necesito hablar urgentemente.

-Vamos a mi oficina.

Caminé al lado de Darien hasta su oficina y se me hizo toda una eternidad. Estar en esa oficina m traía demasiados recuerdos y por un momento me sentí como de 18 años otra vez.

-Tú dirás, Serena, ¿qué necesitas?

-¿Qué le pasa a mi papá?

-No comprendo.

-Lo sabes bien. Cuando estuve hablando con él me hizo entender que algo le sucede, algo malo, necesito que me digas la verdad.

-Serena, creo que yo no soy la persona con la que tienes que hablar al respecto, habla con él.

-No estoy jugando, Darien. Estamos hablando de la vida de mi papá y creo que tengo derecho a saberlo, ¿no crees? Soy su hija y quiero saber si algo malo le está pasando.

Darien me sirvió un vaso de agua y luego se sirvió otro para él. Se lo bebió completo y me miró en silencio durante minutos interminables.

-Te lo voy a decir, Serena, solamente porque sé que te preocupas por él y porque es lo único que tienes.

Después de otros minutos en silencio decidió hablar.

-Tu padre está enfermo.

-¿Enfermo? ¿De qué? Pero si él se ve perfecto…

-Tu padre tiene lupus. Se lo diagnosticaron hacen años, incluso antes de que te marcharas de aquí.

-¿Por qué nunca me dijo nada?

-Él… él no quiere que tú te enteres porque cree que eso sólo te va a preocupar y desviar de las cosas realmente importantes. Muchas veces intenté convencerlo para que te dijera pero se negó.

-No lo entiendo… él se ve bien… yo…

-El lupus es una enfermedad muy extraña, Serena. La mayoría de los casos no son notorios, se tardan años en aparecer síntomas y cuando aparece puede ser o muy agresiva o puede atacar lentamente, pero en cualquiera de los dos casos termina igual. Hemos ido con muchos especialistas, hemos hechos miles de tratamientos pero eso sólo ha retrasado el incontrolable destino.

Me puse de pie y sentí cómo las lágrimas comenzaban a brotar de mis ojos.

-Yo… yo pasé demasiado tiempo fuera… ni siquiera logré estar con él… acompañarlo…

-No te culpes, Serena.-dijo Darien acercándose a mí.-Él fue el que decidió no decirte nada porque creyó que era mejor si no te enterabas.

-No me culpo.-logré decir mientras lo miraba a los ojos.-Te culpo a ti. Tú me has robado todos los años que pude haber disfrutado con mi padre. Me robaste su compañía, su cariño. Siempre estuviste primero que yo y ahora que está a punto de irse para siempre ya no tengo más tiempo junto a él. Mientras que tú… tú has estado con él desde siempre.

-No te equivoques, Serena, tu padre te ama más que a nada en este mundo.

-Eso díselo a él.-dije limpiándome las lágrimas.

Lo empujé para poder pasar y salí de su oficina inmediatamente.

No podía creer que a mi padre le quedara tan poco tiempo de vida. Él era todo lo que yo tenía y todos mis recuerdos desde que era una niña eran de él junto a Darien. La envidia y el coraje recorrían todo mi cuerpo, pero también el dolor que sentía de perder a mi padre. No estaba segura de cuánto tiempo le quedaba, pero tenía que aprovecharlo, no podía dejar que Darien me arrebatara también los últimos momentos a su lado, no podía dejar que se los llevara también. Darien me había quitado todo y yo tenía toda la razón en odiarlo. Pero no dejaría que me quitara mi patrimonio y mi futuro. Si el destino de mi padre era irse, el mío sería tomar las riendas de la compañía y deshacerme de Darien y de todo lo que él era.

* * *

No podía permitirme el lujo de sentirme mal por el estado de Serena. Sabía que debía ser doloroso para ella, pero no podía dejar que eso me afectara a mí. Yo respetaba a Kenji muchísimo, para mí era la única persona en toda mi vida que me había apoyado y que me había dado la oportunidad de ser alguien y de ser feliz. Me había dado todo lo que nunca pude tener, lo que ni en sueños me hubiera imaginado. Yo había sido un don nadie y Kenji había confiado en mí, había puesto sus esperanzas en mí y por eso le tenía un profundo cariño. Pero Serena era punto y aparte.

Salí de la oficina porque necesitaba ver a un buen amigo mío que era abogado. Al llegar a su oficina me dejaron entrar de inmediato.

-Darien, qué gusto verte. ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

-Necesito arreglar un asunto muy importante. Eres de los mejores abogados que existen en Tokio, y por eso sé que muchas personas llegan a ti.

-Así es, Darien.

-También estás al tanto del testamento de Kenji Tsukino.

-No entiendo a qué quieres llegar, amigo.

-Mira, Andrew, no puedo explicarte demasiado, pero necesito que confíes en mí. Pon atención. Kenji Tsukino va a morir muy pronto, es por eso que dejó listo su testamento. Tú sabes que el testamento indica claramente que Serena, su hija, y yo nos vamos a quedar como dueños de la compañía. También sabes que es muy fácil que yo renuncié a la compañía con una firma y un papel, ¿cierto?, lo que quiero es que Serena no se entere de eso.

-Serena Tsukino no puede saber que tú puedes renunciar fácilmente a la compañía.

-Exacto. Ella no debe saberlo. Quiero que crea que su destino es trabajar a mi lado para siempre.

-No entiendo tu propósito, Darien.

-No es nada malo, Andrew, pero si ella me hace renunciar a la compañía todo se irá al carajo. Serena no conoce la compañía, no sabe nada, yo he trabajado para Kenji toda la vida, conozco la empresa mejor de lo que me conozco a mí mismo. Si yo me voy todo se irá a la ruina. Serena me odia y por eso va a tratar de hacerme a un lado, pero por el respeto y el cariño que le tengo a Kenji y que Kenji me tiene a mí, no puedo permitir que eso pase. ¿Crees que es justo que por un capricho de Serena Tsukino el trabajo de toda la vida de un hombre se vaya a la mierda?

-Por supuesto que no. Creo que no es algo bueno, y no es justo para todo el trabajo del señor Tsukino. Cuenta conmigo.

-Muchas gracias, Andrew, sabía que podía confiar en ti.

El tiempo pasó lentamente. Kenji por fin le confesó a Serena lo que le sucedía y ambos se fueron de vacaciones. Estuvieron fuera un par de meses y al regresar Kenji se puso peor. Serena nunca se separó de su lado y muy pocas veces me dejaba verlo y estar con él. En todo ese tiempo tuve que hacerme cargo de todo en la compañía, aunque Serena también iba mucho. Me observaba con delicadeza, hacía muchas preguntas aquí y allá. Siempre quería estar al tanto de lo que yo hacía y me pedía que le enseñara diferentes cosas. También salía mucho con Seiya Kou, lo cual yo no le creía absolutamente nada. Los meses pasaron tan lentamente que por un momento creí que yo mismo iba a morir.

Me dolía ver a Kenji tan mal. Me dolía verlo hospitalizado y de haber podido hubiera dado mi vida por él. Serena cada vez estaba peor, pero nunca dejaba que nadie la viera así.

Kenji se fue un 12 de septiembre. Era de noche y estaba lloviendo. Serena estaba inconsolable y por unos momentos hice a un lado el rencor que sentía para poder estar a su lado. Cuando salió de la habitación de Kenji me miró con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y lo único que pude hacer fue abrazarla.

La acompañé durante todo el servicio fúnebre y todo lo que siguió.

* * *

La muerte de mi padre me destrozó por completo. Estaba sola. Estaba sola pero no iba a dejar que eso me tumbara. Iba a ser la mujer fuerte e independiente que mi padre siempre soñó. Pasaron varias semanas antes de que me atreviera a poner un pie en la compañía. Llegué justo el día en que se iba a hacer la lectura del testamento al que sólo pudimos entrar Darien y yo, nadie más.

Me sorprendió el escuchar cuando el abogado leía el testamento. Mi padre había dejado por escrito que Darien y yo seríamos los dueños de la compañía. ¿Darien? Mi padre había dejado Darien a cargo junto conmigo, ni siquiera se había atrevido a darme el poder por completo. Me había atado a ese hombre que no se cansaba de quitármelo todo.

-¿Cómo? Eso no es posible. Esta compañía era de mi padre y por lo tanto ahora debe ser mía solamente.-dije en voz alta.

-Lo siento, señorita Tsukino, así fue como lo estipuló su padre.

Nos hicieron firmar el testamento y otros tantos documentos donde todo quedaba bastante claro. Ni siquiera le di oportunidad a Darien de hablar cuando salí de la oficina.

No podía soportarlo. Darien no tenía ningún derecho de quedarse con lo que me pertenecía y con lo que mi padre había trabajado durante tanto tiempo. Yo no permitiría que eso sucediera.

Después de algunos días decidí visitar al abogado de mi padre, alguna alternativa debía existir para la decisión de mi padre y tenía que intentarlo.

-Señorita Tsukino, bienvenida.

-Gracias, Andrew. Sólo llámame Serena.

-¿En qué te puedo ayudar?

-Andrew… estoy consciente de que mi padre tomó una decisión y la dejó por escrito pero… yo no estoy de acuerdo. Y como la hija de Kenji tengo el derecho a estar en desacuerdo y en apelar el testamento. Quiero cambiarlo, ¿crees que se pueda? Estoy dispuesta a todo.

-Serena… me temo que eso no es posible. La apelación de un testamento tarda años y años, y quizá ni siquiera funcione.

Apreté los puños.

-¿Qué se puede hacer? Dimelo, por favor, no quiero que Darien tenga control sobre las cosas de mi padre.

-Me temo que no hay muchas opciones, Serena.

-¿Y si Darien decide voluntariamente darme su parte?

-No… no es tan sencillo…

-Explícate.

-Darien no puede darte su parte así como así… hay… procesos…

-¿Qué clase de procesos? Quiero saberlo todo.

-Tu padre dejó muy claramente que no se podía hacer eso. Pero hay una alternativa… si realmente quieres que Darien te dé su parte. No creo que te parezca, Serena, deberías dejar esto, no es bueno para ti.

-Andrew, te pido por favor que me lo digas porque si no iré con otro abogado y…

-Está bien… te lo diré.-dijo Andrew poniéndose de pie. Empezó a caminar por su oficina mientras pensaba.-La única manera de que Darien te dé su parte es casándote con él.

-¿Casándome? No es posible.

-Si Darien se casara contigo, sería mucho más fácil hacer que te diera su parte. Lo único que tendrías que hacer es, digamos, convencerlo. Él no tendría muchas opciones ya que siendo tu esposo la ley lo obliga a darte lo que tú pidas.

Estuve hablando un rato más con Andrew y regresé a la casa. No podía ser posible. Yo no me podía casar con Darien sólo para quitarle lo que me pertenecía. No podía siquiera concebir la idea, pero tenía que hacer algo para quitarle lo que era mío. ¿En realidad sería capaz de seguir las palabras de Andrew? ¿Sería capaz de casarme con él sólo para poder quitarle todo? Me repugnaba la idea de pensar que no había otra alternativa y de que la única opción me obligaba a unirme a una persona que odiaba tanto como Darien Chiba.


End file.
